


Journal excerpt: cycle 100, year 2

by epersonae



Series: The Journal-Keeper [22]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: She still records everything, even when they do nothing.





	Journal excerpt: cycle 100, year 2

I still write down what we do every single day. And what we do now is: nothing.

Merle and Cap’n’Port play cards in silence for hours. Even when Merle cheats, Dav says nothing. They never look out the window, at least not that I ever catch them.

Lup stares down at the world below. Usually Barry sits with her, although sometimes it’s Taako. They don’t talk. I know Lup is looking at those circles of glass, maybe looking for the fires that precede them? Barry just watches Lup. The dark circles under his eyes never go away. 

Taako paces. He cooks, more food than we can possibly eat. He drags Magnus to the surface for supply missions: more food, ink for me, wood for Magnus. They come back quicker than I think they mean to, and Taako looks haunted. He starts to tell us something they saw or heard and then swallows it. Inevitably, it’s some disaster with our hands behind it.

Magnus carves: ducks, bears, dogs, mongooses. I can tell his hands are cramping, but he just keeps at it. He says they’re for Fischer. But even Fischer is listless. It’s hard to tell what it thinks, of course, but it seems to be absorbing our dreadful energy. The wooden toys float around it, untended. A few days ago I walked in on Magnus standing in front of the tank, just resting his forehead on the glass. He wasn’t crying. I don’t think he’s cried in a long time. He just looks hollow.

And what do I do? I read, mostly. Books I’ve read a dozen times already. I’ve memorized them, so it doesn’t matter that I’m not really reading them.

We can’t go on like this. I don’t know what happens. I know with absolute certainty that we — they — picked the wrong plan. But I don’t know what we do instead. Wait, I suppose, until something changes.


End file.
